Francis Hodgson
Rev. Francis Hodgson (16 November 1781 - 29 December 1852) was an English poet and schoolmaster. Life Hodgson, the second son of Jane (Coke) and James Hodgson, rector of Humber, Herefordshire, was born at Croydon. In 1794 he entered Eton as a pupil of Keate, and in 1799 was elected a scholar of King's College, Cambridge, where he became acquainted with Denman, Merivale, and H. Drury. He earned a B.A. in 1804, an M.A. in 1807, and a B.D. 1840. He became a fellow of King's College in 1802, was private tutor for three years to the sons of Lady Ann Lambton, and in 1806 held a mastership for one year at Eton.Pearce, 66. He then turned his attention to literature, and during the next ten years wrote many reviews, verses, translations, and rhyming letters. In 1807 he was appointed to a resident tutorship at King's. He formed an intimate friendship with Byron, whom he visited at Newstead in 1808. Through 1810–1811 he held a long correspondence with Byron, then abroad, on religious and other topics. In 1810 Hodgson's father died, and he undertook to pay his debts, which embarrassed him for several years until he was cleared in 1813 by a gift from Byron of £1,000. He gave a bond for the amount, which Byron omitted to destroy, and payment was afterwards demanded by the poet's executors. In 1814 Hodgson married his first wife, Miss Tayler, who died in 1833. In 1815 he was presented to the curacy of Bradden, Northamptonshire, and in 1816 to the living of Bakewell, Derbyshire. He had some correspondence with Byron and Mrs. Leigh in regard to the separation of Lord and Lady Byron. He made an appeal to Lady Byron, who replied civilly, but he did not discover the cause of the quarrel. In 1836 Hodgson became archdeacon of Derby, and in 1838 was presented to Edensor, which he held together with Bakewell. Also in 1838 he remarried, to Elizabeth, daughter of Lord Denman. In 1840, by the queen's desire, he was appointed provost of Eton, and soon afterwards rector of Cottesford. He sanctioned the reforms suggested by Edward Craven Hawtrey, the head-master. Hodgson died at Eton in 1852. Writing Hodgson's most important contribution to literature is his translation of Juvenal (1807). In 1809 he published Lady Jane Grey with other poems, and in 1812 he published Leaves of Laurel. Besides the works already noticed, Hodgson published: 1. Sir Edgar: A Tale, &c., 1810. 2. Charlemagne, or The Church Delivered (translated from the French of Lucien Buonaparte by Rev. S. Butler and Hodgson, 1815). 3. The Friends: A poem,’ 1818 (cf. Smiles, Murray, ii. 34). 4. ‘Mythology for Versification’ (edited by Hodgson, 1862; 2nd edition in 1866). Publications Poetry *''Lady Jane Grey, a tale, in two books; with miscellaneous poems in English and Latin''. London: T. Bensley for J. Mackinlay, 1809. *''Sir Edgar, a tale, in to cantos; with serious translations from the ancients, and merry imitations of a modern''. London: J. Mackinlay, 1810. *''Leaves of laurel; or, New probationary odes, for the vacant laureatship''. 1813. x *''Childe Harold's Monitor; or, Lines occasioned by the last canto of 'Childe Harold'.'' 1818. *''The Friends: A poem, in four books''. London: John Murray, 1818. *''Saeculomastix; or, The lash of the age we live in''. London: Porter, 1819. *''Sacred Leisure; or, Poems on religious subjects''. London: Taylor & Hessey, 1820. Non-fiction *''Select Portions of Sacred History: Conveyed in sense for Latin verses''. London: John Taylor, 1828. *''Mythology for Versification; or, A brief sketch of the fables of the ancients''. London: John Taylor, 1831; London: Macmillan, 1866. *''A Charge Delivered to the Clergy of the Archdeaconry of Derby''. Bakewell, 1837. *''Elements of Faith and Practice: In two sermons''. Eton, UK: E.P. Williams, 1846. Translated *Juvenal, The Satires: Translated and illustrated. London: T. Bensley, for Payne & Mackinlay, 1807. *Lucien Bonaparte, Charlemagne; or, The church delivered: An epic poem, in twenty-four books. London: Longman, Hurst, Rees, Orme, and Brown, 1815; Philadelphia: J. Conrad, 1815. *''Sacred lyrics; or, Extracts from the prophetical and other Scriptures of the Old Testament; adapted to Latin versification''. London: 1842. *''Lyricorum Sacorum, sive ex propheticis, et aliis Veteris Testamenti libris excerptorum, clavis metrica''. London: 1850. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Francis Hodgson, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, July 10, 2016. See also *List of British poets References * . Wikisource, Web, July 10, 2016. Notes External links ;Poems *Rev. Francis Hodgson (1781-1852) at English Poetry, 1579-1830 ;About *[http://www.lordbyron.org/monograph.php?doc=FrHodgs.1878&select=index Memoir of Francis Hodgson] * Hodgson, Francis Category:1781 births Category:1852 deaths Category:19th-century poets Category:English clergy Category:English-language poets Category:English poets Category:Poets